


Ben 10:Cold embrace

by AliceM13



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Ben 10: Omniverse, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Gen, Magic, On Hiatus, Other, Parenthood, Protective Parents, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Single Parents, ben 10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceM13/pseuds/AliceM13
Summary: What happened to big chill's offspring? Does Ben have parental instincts?





	1. Crash landing

After their year long cosmic road trip, the gang returned to their mundane Earth lives.  
Ben was casually drinking his beverage of choice, Mr.smoothy with his partner Rook when something fell out of the sky and crashed in the middle of a busy street.  
Upon investigation, they discovered an escape pod. With causion they approached the crashed pod. When it opened, inside was a sleepy blue ball.

"An infantile necrofriggian?" Said Rook as he put down his proto-tool.  
"Can it be?"Ben approached carefully and touched its antenna,causing it to stir in its sleep.  
"At least we know it is alive.You had an unusual reaction, Ben. Is there something wrong?"  
"I'll explain at the base,after we get this little one to the med lab."

Ben barely said a word on the way to the Plumber base which worried Rook. Normally Ben would be quite chatty but this time he just held the infant tightly and whispered to himself.

"It's a good thing you brought the baby here. It's weak but it'll be fine."the tetramand nurse reassured the pair and returned to the examination room.  
"Thank goodness."  
"Now that the child is safe,are you going to explain your strange behaviour?"  
"Right. What do you know about Necrofriggian reproduction?"  
"I read they reproduce asexually every 80 years by laying eggs but what does that have to do with...Oh."Rook interupted himself as it finally clicked.  
Ben then recounted the time Big chill took over, the alien pregnancy,the cravings, the metal nest that is burried in the desert.

"Fascinating.None of that was included in your file."  
"Gwen,Kevin and Julie swore to keep it a secret. Kevin's month long teasing was more than enough for me."  
"I understand."

"Ben."a voice echoed in the hallway. It was Magister Maxwell Tennison, Ben's grandfather.  
"What is it grandpa?"  
"I received a report about an escape pod crashing downtown and Nurse Hera told me we have an infant Necrofriggian under care. I don't suppose it's one of Big chill's offspring."  
"It is,I can feel it.Wait,how did you?"  
"I overheard Manny and the others talk about it.Kevin told him if I remember correctly."  
"Oh did he? That weasel is gonna hear from a very angry Shocksquatch later."

Magister Tennyson advised Ben to go home and rest, an advice Ben reluctantly took. Teenage pregnancy is hard when you're human but Ben was a human male that could transform into different alien lifeforms by using his Omnitrix, that's bound to make all the emotions and thoughts at least three times more confusing and awkward.


	2. Parental instincts

Ben didn't catch much sleep, how could he? I'm not a parent myself but I can understand the overehelming anxiety.  
He wanted to go straight to the base and the med lab but he remembered a small promise he made. Spending the day with Sandra, his mother.

"Isn't this nice?We haven't spent much time together lately. I mean, you were gone for an entire year on a trip across the universe."

"Yeah, a lot of crazy stuff happened."

Sandra was beaming with optimism which normally contagious, it didn't affect Ben who was a bit gloomy. This apathy didn't go unnoticed however, Sandra may be kooky but she's one heck of a parent.

"Are you okay?You've been awfully quiet and lethargic since yesterday." She said, trying to keep her eyes on the road as she drove the car.

"It's complicated."

"Come on kiddo, I was a teenager once. I experienced all the hormones and growing pains. You can tell me when something is bothering you."

Sandra knew about aliens, the omnitrix, the plumbers, heck she's friends with Ma Vreedle of all lifeforms but Ben was still unsure.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. One of my aliens, Big chill..."  
"The one that looks like a blue insect?"  
"Yeah. Its species is called a Necrofriggian, they reproduce asexually by laying eggs.Two years ago, Big chill took over and carried out this wonderfully weird and natural process."

Sandra almost run over a cat because of the shock. It was easy to put two and two together.She parked the car before asking any questions.

"Are you okay?"  
"Surprised but okay. Go on."  
"Right. After they are born, Necrofriggian babies fly to feed on solar plasma. I was told I might never see them again but yesterday an escape pod containing one crashlanded.How are you taking all of this?"  
"I need to process the information for a bit but otherwise I'm fine. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I'm surprised Kevin didn't tell you, he teased me for like a month.*sigh* I guess I didn't tell you because I didn't know how and dad.."

Ben didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was interupted by a warm,motherly hug from Sandra. She didn't quite get whole situation but she knew her son needed parental guidance more than ever.A change of plans was made which lead Sandra and Ben to go to the Plumber's base in the Eartht's orbit. 

The omnitrix wielder's child didn't have any major injuries, just a few scratches. It was removed from the med lab and placed in a small playroom. It flew into Ben's arms as soon as he and his mother entered.

"Aww, what a cutie." Sandra couldn't help but gush over her grandchild's otherworldly cuteness.  
"Look at you, you're so big now."Ben cooed, tickling his alien offspring. It whispered something to him.

"Crystal?That's a pretty name. Did you pick it yourself?"  
It nodded then pointed to the small table with papers and crayons scattered around.

Interesting fact about Necrofriggians, they are genderless but it's not unheard of them to identify as male or female, it's complicated. In this case Crystal seems to have preference for traditionally feminine things as she had a cute green bow tied to her antenna.

"This is adorable and disturbing at the same time."  
"How long have you been standing there, Rook?"  
"Long enough to see your son's display of parental affection.The base psychologist tried talking to our young guest but he ended up with nothing and possibly frostbite."


	3. The message

Ben didn't even realize Rook was in the room, he was too busy looking at the drawings. You can't really expect a great deal of detail from a small child, alien or otherwise but what Ben could see that Crystal drew memories. Her first day of life, space, what seemed to be an alien bazaar, Kylmyys and a cage.It didn't take a galvan scientist to figure out why Crystal's siblings were not with her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get them back. Your dad is a man of his word."  
"Sorry to interupt this cute moment Ben but we have work to do."

"Rook... how long have you been standing there?"Ben stuttered, his face becoming as red as a ripe tomato. Crystal and Sandra found it quite amusing but tried to muffle their laughter out of respect for Ben.

"Long enough to see your sensitive side. Come, we have received a very interesting message."

In Blukic and Driba's explosion prone laboratory, Rook replayed the message. It was a transmission from a Aviasapien criminal only known by her nickname "The collector."

"Listen Plumbers, I am very upset. I am a lady above vulgar language but screw politeness, bring me the kid or else I'll be forced to take drastic measures. As you see, I have put together a lovely display but I am missing one piece. Call me superstitious but I just don't like the number 13. Oh well, you have until Friday.Toodles."

"Am I the only one creeped out by this woman?"  
"We have faced worse, Mrs.Tennyson."  
"We faced invasions, time wars and magical threats but she messed with my family. I am not happy." Ben had a rather uncharacteristic scowl on his face and tried to calm dowm Crystal who was crying and clinging to his shirt after seeing her kidnapper again.

"I've never seen Ben so angry before."  
"Yes you have."  
"No I haven't."  
"How often do they do that? "Asked Sandra.  
"Too often."said Rook, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!


	4. Parents and children

Friday was only three days away. Sandra had a long and awkward talk with her husband Carl after she and Ben returned home with a two year old alien.

Ben felt like something heavy put pressure on his chest, crushing his ribs. Anyone who worries about their loved ones knows this feeling. He got lost in thought but got snapped awake but a little hand tugging at his jacket.

"Can we go out?Hate closed spaces."she said in a meek tone, almost a whisper.  
 How could Ben refuse those big green eyes? He scrolled the Omnitrix roster and pressed the dial. To his relief, it wasn't Jetray or Astrodactyl or any other alien, it was Big chill. 

The park was full of children,human and alien.Humans have become more accepting of Aliens but it's still very common to get odd looks. Ben watched happily as Crystal played with three Lepidopteran kids.

"Aren't they cute?"said a female Lepidopteran as she sat down next to Big chill.  
"Yeah,they are."  
"I'm Leilia.Nice to meet you."she extended her arm.  
"Chill."He replied shyly and shook her hand. Ben would have used his real name but we all know how the media loves these kind of stories. Imagine the headline 'The famous Ben 10 is a teenage father.' That's one of the reasons he kept his omnitrix hidden all day.  
"You seem worried."  
"I guess you can say that. We've both been under a bit of stress lately."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It's fine."  
"How old is she?"  
"Two years old."  
"Really?She's so small,I would've guessed she was much younger. So, did you move here or are you visiting?I don't remember seeing you around."  
"I've been living here for a while but I don't do much socialising."  
"That's a bit of a bummer." Leilia was curious but it didn't feel right to press for details at the time.

The two parents had a pleasant conversation and the kids were having fun but an emergency forced Leilia and the boys to go home early.

"Oh,hi Ben.Are you cooking?"  
"Sort of. We went out for some fresh air and bought some stuf. Towarss the end she became hungry and a little cranky."  
"I see.Uh,what do Necrofrigians eat anyway?"  
"Solar plasma, blood plasma and metal. I went to a specialty store down in Undertown and everyone recommended this special two part formula. I just need to put one part in hot water and the other in cold then mix them together."  
"Man that takes me back. I remember when you were still a baby and needed me."  
"Aww mom, just because I don't need you to hold my hand all the time doesn't mean I don't need you."  
"I know that silly."she said with a chuckle as she playfully ruffled his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I've got a bit of writer's block.


	5. The plan,the reunion

Time was a luxury Ben didn't have so before the collector's deadline was up, the plumbers devised a bait and switch trade. Make her think they'll give Crystal away then ambush her.

She unfortunately anticipated this and prepared glue traps.After trapping Pateliday and Rook who were supposed to ambush her, she trapped Max and Ben then froze Crystal with the suspended animation ray,an old model but it was fitting for a lover of vintage things and oddities.

"Did you really think I was gonna fall for the oldest trick in the book?Gosh you plumbers are predictable."the peacock like alien taunted Max and Ben,currently tranformed into Rath.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' PEAHEN WITH DIED FEATHERS,RATH DOESN'T APPRECIATE HAVING GLUE IN HIS FUR!"he exclaimed with a roar.  
"Ugh,Appoplexians breath is always dreadful."

She turned around to leave,holding Crystal tight, only to bump into something big,gray and angry.  
"Not as dreadful as what I'm gonna to you,little miss collector. Now,if you don't want your bird brain blown to bits, I suggest you unfreeze everyone and quietly leave with the plumbers."

The trembling blue bird complied and freed everyone from the glue before reanimating all the prisoners, with Ma and Pateliday watching her like hawks of course.

"How did you convince Ma Vreedle to help us?"  
"It was actually Sandra who convinced me,catboy.Mothers stick together,kind of like the Methanosian muck you were stuck in,haha."

All the prisoners,or pieces as the collector calls them, were without a doubt overjoyed to have movement returned to them. Especially Big chill's offspring who gave ben a cold yet pleasent hug,pinning him to the floor.

"Aww,words can't express how happy I am to see you guys."

"I didn't expect our reunion to happen in such peculiar circumstances."said a familiar voice. Ben looked up and saw a red necrofrigian extending his arm to help him up.  
"Right back at you."  
"Incredible,I was not aware of the existence of red necrifriggians."  
"There are some things about me that you can't find in my file. Albedo can turn into ultimate forms but I used to be able to do that as well and some of those ultimates left the ultimatrix.Azmuth gave them a place they could call home."  
"Interesting."  
"How did she manage to capture you?"  
"I left the haven because my instincts guided me to Kylmys.I was taken in by a tribe who considered me blessed because of my unusual appearence.I somehow knew these hatchlings were yours the moment I layed my eyes on them.The collector showed up one day and kidnapped us. Me,your children and two other adults.This brave one managed to escape."  
"Two other adults?"Rook raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
"It is safe to reveal yourself, you're among friends."

Two adult necrofriggians, one blue and one pale,almost white returned to being visible.Non-binary and female identities respectively.

"If you say so,Xavier."the pale one spoke.  
"Xavier?"inquired Ben.  
"I needed a name didn't I?Ben Tennyson,meet Safyr and Tsurara."  
"Pleased to meet you."Safyr bowed respectfully.  
"I'm glad you're safe, old friend." "As am I, Benjamin." 

The collector was imprisoned and all of her victims were safely returned home after some medical check ups to make sure they weren't affected by the suspended animation. Xavier,Safyr, Tsurara and the children left as well with Crystal staying behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the terrible quality if the story, I had this idea for a while and I was confident at first but writer's block hit me so it's not as good as I hoped but I'm still proud of it. Feel free to leave your opinions and suggestions in the comment section.


End file.
